He went missing last Thursday
by HallyGale22
Summary: Esme Coarse's son Urwin was last seen at his father's house in Yorkshire on the night of August 28th. He is 5ft3, has dark brown hair, pale white skin, and one blue eye, one black eye. Oh- And he's a wizard. The journey of a single mother, teacher, trying to find her son before he who must not be named's daughter finds him first.
1. Prologue

Dear Readers...

So, 'I think I love you, or is that that the griever in me talkin'?' didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it. You may have noticed that I haven't updated the story in quite some time, and that's just because I'm not feeling the plot anymore. Basically, I'm going to tell you the plot now, and hope that maybe one of you incredible people out there will decide to finish the story themselves and maybe make... a fanfic on the fanfic? I don't know! XD (anyone who hasn't read the fanfic should definitely try it out, although, it did end on a slight cliff hanger so it's really up to you. You can find it either by looking on my list of fanfics, or just searching 'I think I love you, or is that the griever in me talkin'?' It's a Maze Runner fanfic, and for those who haven't read or watched the maze runner, still check it out, hopefully you'll like it!)

 **SPOILERS:**

 **Anyway, the plot was that Willow was part griever and she was the end. Instead of having the end "triggered" she was going to start accidentally stinging people etc. I wasn't 100% certain on how the end would go, but Ben does return in the box actually and remembers EVERYTHING. If you want to change the storyline go ahead, but I'd be really... in awe, if somebody decides to finish my story.**

So, with that said, here is a brand new fanfic, this time a Harry Potter one, because I feel like it will be more interesting, and I (touch wood) will not become bored of the storyline.

I'm done with my little edit here, now to come up with a hopefully incredible story (who are we kidding, it's gonna be awful, but we can try right!?) and this time I want it to be like we're all writing it together. Anyone who wants to leave suggestions for what they want to happen (E.G plot twists, relationships, cliff hangers, new characters, deaths, secrets, ETC) just leave them in the comments. I always LOVE seeing them, and reading what you guys think – I expect everyone feels the same. My last story didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped it would, I guess I'm not as good a writer as my elementary school teachers said ;), but ah well, practise makes perfect.

So please, write down some suggestions for what we can do as a team, and I will try to include as much as I can that fits the story, and works with what we already know about the INSANELY INCREDIBLE Harry Potter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the harry potter series. If I did, Fred and Dobby would still be with us.

. P . A . R . A . G . R . A . P . H .

PROLOGUE

The sun sat lazily above the dusty, yellow grass. The slate grey sky was dull and lifeless; the clouds just wisps of smoke. The woman crossed the road, not bothering to look both ways as the empty tarmac stretched down the sun-baked hedges and around a corner. She leapt over the fence, easily as a bird, never creasing her dark red robes.

An old man, with a long, snow white beard waited for her patiently in the field. His delicate, soft brown robes billowed out, though there was no breeze.

"Did you find the boy?" The woman asked, as she bowed low to the man.

"No - his father has hidden him well."

"We must find him."

"It's early. We need to stop for the day. Meet me outside the house tomorrow when the curtains close on the furthest block. We will continue then."

"Okay."

The woman turned to leave, when his wrinkled yet still firm hand reached out and stopped her. She glanced round to face the man.

"We will find him. Before Aminah does." He smiled at her kindly, for just a second, and then dropped his hand to his wand.

"I promise."

. P . A . R . A . G . R . A . P . H .

So as you can see, the actual "story" part here was really very short. I just wanted to start the story off, but without too much detail. As I said, I REALLLLLLLY want you guys to comment ideas for the fanfic, so we can kinda write this one together. I think this could be a lot of fun, but I really need you guys to participate so that we can keep the story alive.

Anyway, I'm gonna upload this 'chapter' I guess you could call it, now, and begin the very first REAL part of the story.

Thank you in advance to anyone who comments, follows, or even favourites. I'm 99.999% certain no one will as this is only the first part, but you never know. I'm not expecting anything ;)

' _be kind and have courage' Cinderella_

xxxxxHG22xxxxx


	2. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series; only Esme, Urwin, and Weston (for now). If I did, Fred and Dobby would still be alive.

CHAPTER ONE – BACK TO SCHOOL

It's always a strange experience whenever you return to your school. Especially when you're now thirty four years old, married, and your son is a student at said school. Except now, I'm no longer thirty four and feel very middle aged, divorced, and my son is no longer a student. I think.

I love Urwin very, very much. He is my reason to keep smiling, to keep enjoying life whilst I still can, to live every day with a brand new goal. Keep Him Safe.

It always hurts so much when I watch him leave on the Hogwarts Express every summer to go and spend it with his father. In some ways it's probably good for him to be around a muggle now and again, but I feel like he is unprotected there. Weston knows what he's doing, but I still feel insecure about the lack of magic surrounding the small two up, two down, terraced house.

Especially now what with everything that's happening...

Two weeks ago, the daily prophet finally announced what we all already knew. That Aminah Riddle had somehow escaped Azkaban. They don't know whether she had help, whether He Who Must Not Be Named old followers had decided to move on from his death, and now worship his daughter, but she's out there... somewhere at this very moment...

And she wants Urwin...

. P . A . R . A . G . R . A . P . H .

The school bell rang loud and clear, as the children began clearing away their cauldrons, and potions books.

"Essay. Friday. Where to find gillyweed, its purpose, and how Harry Potter used it in the Triwizard Tournament 7 years ago." I told them.

I sighed slowly, as the last pupil filed out of the classroom, and then collapsed into my chair, my head in one hand.

"Esme?" I heard a knock on my door.

I looked up and saw Minerva McGonagall lower her fist from the old oak wood.

"Oh, hi there," I said quickly, leaping to my feet and smoothening out my skirts.

"Oh you poor dear..." Minerva remarked caringly.

I looked to the floor, scuffling my shoes against the scratchy tiling.

"Don't worry, he's probably safe with his father-"

"How do you know though..." I interupted in, lifting my head.

She wavered, and looked away.

"I don't, but Weston knows about Aminah, and I'm sure he's doing his best."

"Why isn't he back at school by now?" I asked myself, though Minerva was kind enough to reply.

"There might be some kind of delay. Besides, it's only Tuesday, he's only two days late."

I nodded, and then sat back down at my desk. I looked over at the photo of my baby boy, only six months old, cradled in my arms.

It had been such a magical day. Weston had taken us out to dinner at a posh restaurant, and we ended up ordering some strange Chinese dish that smelt horrible; we could only manage a few mouthfuls, and the next day we has both been sick.

Urwin had loved every moment whilst we were there; the attention from the waitress, the little bottle of warm milk brought to him by the chef himself, his nap in the back of the car whilst myself and Weston watched the stars together. It had been perfect.

"If he's not at school by tomorrow evening, I'm going to Weston's myself." I said.

"Esme, don't you think-"

"I need to do this Minerva..."

"Who will take over the potions classes?"

"Get Snivellus to do it, I don't care. Minerva please, let me do this!" I pleaded. "I'll be gone for one day, that's all. I can use the flu network, Weston has a fireplace. Please!"

Minerva turned, and faced the door, ready to leave.

"My decisions made Coarse, you're not leaving Hogwarts."

. P . A . R . A . G . R . A . P . H .

Only a quick chapter, as time goes by and the story develops, I will make them longer, but for now it's this.

What do you guys think so far? I was really surprised at how quickly a comment came through so thank you for that. Don't forget to leave suggestions for the story. How do you want Esme and Minerva's relationship to be? As you can see from the name 'snivellus', you can already see that her and Snape aren't the best of friends.

Talk maybe later in the week, for now my fingers need a rest.

' _Have courage and be kind' Cinderella_

xxxxxHG22xxxxx


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series; only Esme, Urwin, and Weston (for now). If I did, Fred and Dobby would still be alive.**

CHAPTER TWO – DINNER

I hurried down the large staircase as the bells chimed eight. My coats swished outwards in an array of dark red and golden splashes. When I had first come to Hogwarts as a young girl, the sorting hat had put me into Gryffindor, and I have loved it since day one. It's not just my house but my home. I was devastated when Urwin was put in Ravenclaw, but the headmaster Albus Dumbledore – my true idol, had explained that perhaps it was for the best.

"If he is around his mother all the time, he won't be ready for the outside world." He had told me later in the evening.

"I can protect him when he is closer to me." I argued.

"He needs to learn how to protect himself." Albus retorted.

Now that I think back to the three years Urwin has been at Hogwarts, it probably had been a good idea. He has already learnt so much, and I still see him in potions classes. Well... I used to.

. P . A . R . A . G . R . A . P . H .

I turned left at the end of the stairs and down the dimly lit corridor towards the great hall. I could hear the sounds of the students laughing and talking, and could smell the most delicious roast dinner you can imagine.

"Coarse?"

I cursed silently, as I turned round to see the idiotic, sneering face of Severus Snape, or as the Marauders called him; Snivellus.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Snivellus?" I found myself respond.

He glared at me, "you're late."

"And I shall be later if you keep me held up here."

Snape glared at me again, and then pushed me through the doors of the Great Hall.

I scowled frustratingly. Coarse: ninety two, Snivellus: ninety two. Darn it!

. P . A . R . A . G . R . A . P . H .

Snape continued to shove me down the crowded walkways of the great hall. Students were busy eating and chattering amongst themselves, and only the Slytherins really seemed to notice us.

"I think I can walk by myself Snivellus." I said annoyed.

He stopped pushing and I stumbled ever so slightly.

"Obviously." He sneered, walking past me as I gathered myself together.

I climbed up the small set of stairs onto the large stage set at the back of the hall, and parked myself in my usual seat next to Minerva and Hagrid.

"How are you this evening my dear?" Minerva asked, as she passed me a plate of meats, that I was never, in my right mind, going to eat.

"Oh you know," I replied, trying to sound breezy and relaxed, shaking my head to the plate, "just doing my thing I guess."

"I reckon he's doin' fine. Urwin was always such a lively lad, he's probably just muckin' around with his daddy." Hagrid said, his mouth full of chicken.

I murmured a maybe, as I took a few leaves of lettuce and some fresh tomato.

"Oh Esme, do eat something else dear. You're worrying yourself to much." Minerva remarked.

She cut me a slice of bread with a thick layer of raspberry jam, and a large chunk of cheddar.

"Eat!" She insisted.

I took the bread and bit a large mouthful out of the side. The gooey jam made me feel sick, but Minerva nodded in approval, and cut me another slice.

. P . A . R . A . G . R . A . P . H .

 **Again, just a nice, simple little part of the story, just to get some chapters out there. Please R &R and don't forget to comment about suggestions for the story. I love hearing your feedback, even more than follows or even favourites. I literally live for the comment section ;) No I'm kidding, but SERIOUSLY!**

 **Anyways, sorry for the shorter chapters, as I said, they will start getting longer as more and more people begin to read. I'm grateful to anyone who sticks around to read the entire thing.**

 **ALSO, another quick thing, I am going camping on Wednesday for a week so I won't be uploading. I will try (don't count on it) to upload tomorrow but I have so much packing, shopping, etc that I need to do, it's unlikely that I'll have time to write much more. If I don't, I'll see you next week.**

 **Byes!**

' _ **Be kind and have courage' Cinderella.**_

 **xxxxxHG22xxxxx**


End file.
